Hurting Memories
by Black Haru4
Summary: Takuya finds a letter from his lover who passed away. Written as an english assignment.


Hurting Memories

By: Black Haru4

This is a corny one-shot that I wrote for an assignment in English this year. The original version I wrote for this story was much better than this one, but my teacher lost it….so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (although it would be cool to do so)

If you're reading this I must not have led a very long life. I'm really glad that I got to know you though, it's not easy moving to new places, especially when you know you're not going to be there long enough to make good friends. It seemed different with you though. I felt strange meeting you on my first day. I found our meeting rather unusual, I felt like I knew you. I sensed some sort of connection when I met you. Some sort of bond, I felt, was formed. You seemed different from all the other kids for some reason. Your spirit seemed a lot purer, lighter and out-going. You really meant something to me. I want you to realize that you are a very special person. Never let anyone bring you down. If you change, it will only be for the worse.

I don't know why, and I can't explain it, but you really seemed to stand out. Heck, I'd say you glowed if that was a better way to describe it. You showed me that meeting someone for the first time can really make a huge impact on your life. After I met you, I knew I could never be lonely again. I would always have you to talk to because 1 block or 100 miles couldn't break what we had. I will never forget those moments when you and I were alone. What we shared were special things, special moments. Those seconds that we were together made up for every time before when I was alone. One second with you fixed years of my life.

God I sound corny, but I have to tell you this. Your smiles also meant something to me. I felt like I belonged when you looked at me like that. I felt chills up and down my back every time I looked at you and remembered that I had actually met you. Being able to call you my own, my friend, my lover; it was something different, something wonderful.

You always knew when I wanted to be embraced, consoled, left alone, or together with you.

I got to know everything about you, but you still ceased to amaze me with all the skills you possessed and continued to reveal to me. The few short months, years, or possibly weeks or days I spent with you always meant a great deal to me. I just wanted to let you know that you were the very best friend a guy to have. You meant more to me than I could ever mention on a piece of paper. I just wanted to leave you this to let you know how much I really cared about you. I love you and I dearly hope the feeling isn't mutual. I know that you will weep and miss me, but you will join me one day, and then we will be together again. I'll be waiting for you.

All my love and yours forever,

Kouji Minamoto

Takuya felt tears come to his eyes as he read the letter. He was sitting in his favorite hand carved, wing-backed chair that he made when he was younger. He lived in a small house with his son and his daughter-in-law. Looking around the room, Takuya took in all the details of a life without Kouji. As he remembered Kouji, the control on his tears was lost. Kouji had died on a hunting trip 60 years ago. He had accidentally fallen off a cliff in the dark. There was no one else of the hunting party near enough to hear any of his brief screams. It was three days later when they finally found his body.

'_Kouji was never supposed to die that young,'_ thought Takuya, _'he had a wonderful life ahead of him. We could've spent years together. Just being close made us happy. Nothing should have come between us like it did. We made promises to each other. We promised to follow each other wherever they went. If one moved, so did the other. But there was a force that did separate us. It's named Death, and it took Kouji away from me. Kouji, why did you have to go to a place where I could not follow? You told me that we would always be together. But together we were only for a short time. Six short years I knew you. Six short wonderful years, and then this. Why just you? Why not me also? I miss you Kouji. I miss you bad. I missed you at graduation. I missed you at my wedding. I missed you when I went through that horrible divorce. There were so many things you should've shared with me Kouji, so many things you never got to experience. I'm glad I got the chance to show you love during your short life. I'm glad I was at least able to share that with you.'_ As his gaze came back to the letter he was holding he called his son in.

"Yes father?" said a voice. It came from Daisuke, Takuya's rambunctious son. Daisuke appeared from out of the kitchen and knelt next to his father's chair. "What is it dad?"

"I love you Daisuke, you are a proud young man," whispered Takuya as he lifted his empty hand to wipe a tear from his son's eye. "Kids really do grow up too fast. I wish I could be with you longer. Please, hold my hand until I go"

Daisuke took his father's hand from his face. "The doctors said it wouldn't be time for you to go yet. But if God is calling, go. Don't stay here for me. I love you dad."

Takuya and Daisuke stayed like that for about 10 minutes. Gradually, Takuya's heart started to slow. With one last breath, Takuya had left the Earth.

Looking down upon himself was almost frightening. He could see himself, 82 years old, with his son next to him. Silently, he witnessed the slow loss of his body's meager strength. While he gazed he heard the sound of glass breaking. He looked to his right hand. The letter! He had framed Kouji's letter. It was yellowed with age and starting to tear at the creases because of being opened, read, and closed so many times.

Daisuke watched his father's last breath leave the body. It sagged back against the chair that his father was so proud of. He heard the glass break and he looked to the floor. After picking up the large shards of glass off the hardwood floor he headed to the kitchen to retrieve a broom and a dust pan to finish cleaning. He leaned the broom against a nearby cabinet and laid the dust pan on top. Then he went over to his father's body and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Closing his father's eyes for the last time he returned to his task.


End file.
